Square
by Cyaaz
Summary: Setelah lama tak bertemu dengannya, ingin kubuat ia tersenyum bahagia dengan kejutan kecil yang kubuat. Namun apa yang terjadi, ia yang justru membuatku terkejut dengan berhasil menemukanku di tengah badai ini. #FGSI #RainAndWishes


Yosh! Ini adalah storan trakhir Cyaaz bulan ini, sekaligus mnutup keikutsertaan dlm event #RainAndWishes

Poppy, kali ini Cyaaz bawa ssuatu yg beda, premier non-AsuCaga Fic. Hahaha.

Fic ini slain didedikasikan untuk Poppy dan FGSI jg Cyaaz persembahkan untuk Reina, shbt pena Cyaaz.

Ide fic ini dtg dr Mikan (anak kucing peliharaan Cyaaz yg loncat/jatuh 1 lantai d tngah hujan dan sempat tersesat)

Oke langsung saja, silahkan dinikmati.

:D

* * *

Warning: ooc, typo etc.

Disclaimer: GS/D aren't mine.

* * *

 **Square**

* * *

"KEJUTAN!"

Pagi ini Shinn Asuka begitu terkejut saat ia mendapati Rey, Luna dan beberapa orang sahabat lain sedang berkumpul di dalam apartemennya. Bahkan Talia Gladys sang dosen pembimbing beserta putranya Spencer ada di sana, ini benar-benar tidak terduga.

"Ka-kalian?" Setelah membeku sesaat, pemuda bermata _ruby_ itu mulai bertanya. "Kenapa kalian semua ada di-."

"Oh, ayolah, Shinn!" Sahut Luna, seorang gadis berambut merah _maroon_. "Apa kau masih harus bertanya? Ini 'kan hari ulang tahunmu!"

"Dia benar, sudah jelas kami di sini untuk..." Vino, seorang pemuda berambut coklat mendekat dengan kue tart tiramisu di tangannya. "Berpesta denganmu, Shinn!"

Shinn masih terlihat bingung. "Tapi darimana kalian tahu?"

"Spencer yang memberitahu kami, Shinn." Talia menjawab Shinn dengan senyum ramah. "Selamat ulang tahun ya, semoga kau menyukai pesta kejutan yang kami buat ini."

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Shinn- _niichan_!" Sorak Spencer penuh keceriaan.

Mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari si bocah bermata biru yang sering diajaknya bermain bola di kampus membuat Shinn mengembangkan senyum seketika. "Terima kasih, Spencer!" Ia bertumpu pada lutut kanan untuk mensejajarkan mata dengan Spencer. "Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Spencer tertawa senang, diikuti oleh semua orang. Sesaat kemudian pesta pun dimulai, tawa canda mengisi setiap sudut ruangan. Mungkin pesta kejutan ini memang sederhana, hiasan pita dan kue yang dibawa teman-temannya tidaklah mewah. Namun Shinn benar-benar senang dan mensyukurinya, meski terbilang sebagai anak perantauan ia hampir tidak pernah merasa kesepian karena banyak orang yang selalu memperhatikannya di sini.

Ya, Shinn memang berasal dari luar kota. Ia lahir dan tumbuh besar di sebuah kota kecil dekat laut, letaknya cukup jauh hingga membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 5 jam perjalanan untuk sampai ke sana. Shinn berada di sini karena ia mendapat beasiswa penuh di sebuah universitas ternama, usahanya yang terus giat belajar di masa SMA telah membawanya ke fakultas kedokteran Minelva University. Segala kebutuhan perkuliahan tak perlu ditanggungnya, ia hanya perlu mengeluarkan biaya sewa apartemen di setiap bulan.

Tentu, pemuda berambut hitam itu merupakan kebanggan dari keluarga. Tidak banyak muda-mudi dari kota tempat asalnya bisa pergi dan masuk ke Minelva. Apalagi Shinn masuk dengan beasiswa penuh di tangan, ia benar-benar mengharumkan nama keluarga. Cita-citanya adalah untuk menjadi dokter spesialis dalam yang handal, lalu kembali ke kota kecil tempatnya berasal dan melayani masyarakat di sana dengan segenap ilmu yang ia miliki.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Vino datang dan merangkul bahu sang sahabat, mereka masih berada di tengah pesta kecil-kecilan bersama yang lain. "Malam ini kita ke Gundam Cafe atau..."

"Jangan!" Luna tiba-tiba memotong. "Kita nonton saja! Tadi kulihat ada film baru yang menarik!"

"Itu juga boleh!" Sahut Vino. "Bagaimana, Shinn?"

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa, bagaimana kalau _weekend_ nanti?" Shinn menyeruput minuman dingin yang sejak tadi ia pegang.

"Kenapa? Bukankah hari ini kau bebas?" Vino terlihat tidak puas dengan penolakan yang ia dapat. "Kau tidak sedang merencanakan pesta lain secara diam-diam 'kan?"

Shinn sontak menatap tajam sang sahabat berambut coklat. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berpesta semalaman sepertimu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ada urusan."

"Urusan apa?"

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Kalau begitu dengan siapa?"

"Hentikan, Vino! Atau aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini sekarang juga!"

"Oke, oke... Cuma penasaran..."

Shinn mendengus, lalu ia menjauhi Vino yang mulai dirasa mengganggu.

"Hoho..." Shinn terkejut saat ia mendengar seseorang sedang tertawa kecil di belakangnya, itu Luna. "Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar, apa dia akan datang malam ini?"

"A-apa maksudmu?!" Shinn berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, bersikap sewajar mungkin.

"Oh, sudahlah! Kau tahu kalau kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dariku!" Luna menyeringai. "Apa Stellar akan datang?"

Sontak semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah Shinn, namun ia menggeleng. "Dia tidak bisa datang, pekerjaannya di sana sedang menumpuk." Gumamnya. "Kami hanya berencana untuk melakukan _video call_."

"Ah, sayang sekali..." Luna pun terlihat kecewa. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau masih bisa melihat senyum manisnya itu di monitor!"

Lagi-lagi Shinn tersipu malu, kemudian pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka pun dimulai. Tidak banyak yang terjadi setelah itu, semua orang kembali menikmati pesta hingga siang hari. Satu per satu teman-temannya pulang hingga akhirnya Shinn tertinggal sendiri di apartemennya. Setelah usai membereskan sisa-sisa acara barusan, pemuda bermata _ruby_ itu segera merebahkan diri dan memeriksa ponselnya.

Tidak ada pesan atau telpon penting, hanya beberapa pesan yang berisi ucapan selamat dari kerabat dan teman-temannya. Tentu saja orangtua dan adik kesayangannya juga mengirimkan pesan, mereka bahkan sempat menelpon namun Shinn tidak menjawabnya. Alhasil sekarang Shinn lah yang menghubungi mereka, meminta maaf karena tidak menjawab telpon akibat ulah teman-temannya yang mengadakan peata kejutan di apartemennya.

Shinn dan keluarganya bertukar banyak cerita, termasuk tentang keadaan dan bagaimana perkembangan _study_ -nya. Shinn menjelaskan bahwa ia hanya butuh waktu beberapa bulan lagi untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya, setelah itu ia akan bisa kembali ke kampung halamannya. Ia sangat tidak sabar menantikannya, ia benar-benar merindukan semua yang ada di sana. Seindah-indahnya kota tempatnya merantau saat ini, Shinn tetap merasa paling nyaman dan bahagia saat berada dekat dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

 _Bagus, dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku._ Shinn menautkan alisnya ketika selesai memeriksa seluruh pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab di ponselnya, nama yang ia cari tidak tertera di sana.

 _Apa dia lupa? Keterlaluan._ Ia pun menekan nomor telpon seseorang, wajahnya terlihat kesal saat menunggu panggilannya dijawab.

 _"Hi, Shinn!"_

"Oh, hi." Shinn menjawab ketus sapaan yang terdengar dari ponsel merahnya. "Bagus sekali, sejak semalam kau tidak menghubungiku. Apa aku sudah berbuat salah padamu?"

Tawa kecil diperoleh sebagai jawaban. _"Tentu tidak, kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"_ Helaan nafas lembut terdengar. _"Maafkan aku, semalam aku kelelahan dan tertidur pulas sampai pagi."_

"Lalu?" Shinn nampaknya belum puas dengan penjelasan yang ia dapat.

 _"Lalu tadi pagi ayah memintaku mengantar beberapa barang ke toko, karena itulah aku belum sempat menelpon."_

"Hmm, alasan yang bagus." Shinn menyeringai kecil. "Akan kumaafkan jika kau mengucapkan apa yang ingin kudengar."

 _"Eh? Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa, Shinn?"_

"Apa kau benar-benar lupa tentang hari ini, Stell?" Shinn mulai kembali kesal. "Semua orang mengingatnya, mana mungkin kau lupa!"

Lagi-lagi suara tawa yang manis terdengar. _"Kalau soal itu, aku tidak akan mengucapkannya sekarang."_

"Kenapa?" Shinn mengangkat alisnya heran.

 _"Akan kukatakan nanti secara langsung-,"_ Stellar terbatuk. _"Di video call."_

Kini giliran Shinn yang tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, Stellar Loussier. Segera kabari jika kau sudah punya waktu senggang."

 _"Tentu saja, aku juga sudah tidak sabar kok!"_ Jawab Stellar riang.

Sedikit obrolan kecil mengisi percakapan via telpon di antara Shinn dan Stellar, kemudian Stellar pun pamit karena ada pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Shinn memutuskan untuk menunggu kabar dari sang kekasih sambil menonton TV, namun pada akhirnya ia malah tertidur di sofa empuknya dengan pulas.

* * *

 _ **~ Shinn Asuka ~**_

* * *

" _Yosh!_ Shinn pasti akan terkejut nanti!" Stellar baru saja mematikan ponselnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sesaat kemudian ia bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan perlahan bersama barisan penumpang lain yang hendak turun dari kereta.

Ya, saat ini gadis berambut pirang itu berada di dalam kereta yang sedang berhenti di stasiun. Tempat itu sangat ramai, banyak orang berlalu-lalang dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Stellar bersandar pada sebuah pilar besar di dekat kereta yang baru ia tumpangi, mata _maroon_ -nya mengamati keadaan sekitar.

 _Baru pertama kali aku datang ke sini, stasiun di PLANT memang jauh berbeda dari yang kita miliki di ORB ya._ Ia tertegun menatap luas dan megahnya Stasiun kota PLANT, jantungnya pun berdegup kencang karena gugup.

 _Baiklah, sekarang aku harus ke mana ya?_ Ia merogoh saku jaket biru muda yang ia kenakan, mengambil secarik kertas dan membukanya. Di kertas itu tertera sebuah alamat, alamat sang kekasih yang sedang ia tuju.

"Jalan Akatsuki blok a-ah!" Stellar terkejut saat tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang ke arahnya. "Ah, tunggu!" Secarik kertasnya pun terbawa angin dan ia segera mengejarnya. Namun sayang sekali, kertas itu jatuh dan terselip di bawah gerbong kereta api. "Oh, ya ampun..." Ia membungkuk dan berusaha meraih kertas itu.

"Hei, Nak?" Tiba-tiba seorang petugas keamanan stasiun datang menghampirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Berbahaya!"

"Maaf, Pak." Stellar menghentikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan, ia beralih pada sang petugas. "Barangku jatuh di sana, aku ingin mengambilnya."

"Berdirilah, berbahaya jika kau tetap di sana." Petugas itu membawa Stellar jauh dari gerbong kereta. "Lihat, keretanya mulai jalan."

Stellar hanya terdiam menatap gerbong kereta yang mulai meninggalkan stasiun, ia mulai panik memikirkan secarik kertas yang sudah ia jatuhkan. Begitu jalur keretanya kosong, Stellar segera memeriksa tempat ia menjatuhkan kertas tadi. Namun sayang, ia tak dapat menemukan apa pun di sana.

 _Bagaimana ini..._ Ia mulai cemas, ia tak dapat mengingat apa pun kecuali nama Akatsuki. Akhirnya ia mengambil ponselnya untuk bertanya pada keluarga sang kekasih.

 _Astaga, baterainya habis!_ Kini Stellar benar-benar panik, ia berada di kota besar yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menghampiri seorang petugas stasiun kereta. "Maaf, Pak. Jalan Akatsuki itu di mana ya? Bagaimana aku bisa ke sana?"

"Jalan Akatsuki itu ada banyak, Nak." Jawab sang petugas. "Blok mana yang kau maksud?"

"Um, aku tidak tahu..." Stellar menyesal karena ia tidak menghafalkan alamat lengkap sang kekasih.

"Kalau begitu coba tanyakan dulu, pastikan blok mana yang sedang kau cari. Karena letak setiap blok sangat berjauhan." Ujar sang petugas.

Stellar mengangguk. "Baik, Pak. Terima kasih."

Pada akhirnya Stellar duduk termenung di sebuah bangku yang disediakan pihak stasiun, ia terlihat sedih dan juga cemas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tersesat di sebuah kota besar yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

"Hi." Stellar terbangun dari pemikiran panjangnya saat ada seorang pria datang menyapanya. "Maaf, sepertinya kau sedang kesulitan?" Tanya pria berambut hijau itu. "Mungkin aku bisa membantumu?"

"Oh iya, aku... Aku menghilangkan alamat teman yang ingin kukunjungi, aku tidak ingat alamat lengkapnya." Jawab Stellar jujur. "Hanya nama jalannya saja yang kuingat, Akatsuki."

"Hmm..." Pria itu menyangga dagunya. "Memang susah kalau yang diingat hanya jalan Akatsuki." Gumamnya. "Apa tidak ada petunjuk lain? Misalnya nama tempat umum yang ada di sekitar rumah temanmu. Mungkin rumah sakit, sekolah atau yang lainnya."

"Ah, ada! Minelva University, temanku kuliah di sana dan tempat tinggalnya tidak jauh dari kampusnya." Jawab Stellar dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ah, kalau begitu yang kau cari adalah Akatsuki blok 7." Ucap pria berambut hijau di hadapan Stellar. "Syukurlah bisa ketamu."

Stellar bangkit dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak! Aku tadi benar-benar bingung." Ia segera membereskan barang bawaannya. "Bagaimana aku bisa ke Akatsuki Blok 7?"

"Kau bisa naik bis nomor 12 atau taxi." Jawab pria berambut hijau. "Ah, begini saja. Kebetulan aku akan melewati jalan itu, kau mau kuantar?"

"Eh, tidak perlu. Aku sudah sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi, aku akan naik-."

"Tidak usah sungkan, sebagai manusia kita memang harus saling menolong 'kan?" Pria di hadapan Stellar mengulurkan tangan. "Shani."

Dengan sedikit ragu, Stellar pun menjabat tangan Shani. "Stellar."

"Oke, Stellar. Ayo pergi." Ia mulai melangkah dan meminta Stellar mengikutinya. "Motorku diparkir agak jauh karena stasiun ini sangat ramai tadi. Maaf ya, kau harus sedikit berjalan."

Stellar mengangguk kecil, tak yakin dengan apa yang harus ia katakan. Sejujurnya ia enggan menerima tawaran dari Shani, namun ia pun merasa sungkan jika menolak tawaran baik pria itu. Wajahnya tertunduk seraya melangkah bersama sang penunjuk jalan, hingga beberapa menit kemudian...

 _Di-di mana ini?_ Stellar terkejut saat ia sadar sudah berada jauh di luar stasiun, sejak tadi ia sibuk melamun hingga tidak menyadari apa pun. Tempat ia berada saat ini terbilang sepi, beberapa meter di belakang lapangan parkir motor yang seharusnya dituju.

"Kenapa, Stellar?" Shani membuat Stellar menoleh padanya. "Motorku ada di sana, lihat?" Ia menunjuk sebuah motor yang terparkir sendirian di sudut sebuah bangunan tua.

"Um, Shani... Setelah kupikir-pikir sebaiknya aku pergi sendiri saja." Stellar merasa aneh, sebuah firasat buruk datang tiba-tiba. "Terima kasih ya untuk semuanya, sampai jumpa lain kali!"

Segera Stellar membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak pergi kembali ke stasiun, namun tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut merah menghadangnya. "Hey, tunggu dulu... Kau mau ke mana?" Ia menyeringai.

"A-apa?" Stellar terkejut, ia mulai ketakutan. "Parmisi, aku ingin lewat."

"Jangan buru-buru, kau baru saja datang." Muncul pria lain dengan rambut hijau.

"Clotho, Orga!" Shani berseru dari balik punggung Stellar. "Sudah, bawa saja dia ke dalam sebelum ada yang melihat!"

Kedua mata _maroon_ Stellar melebar seketika, segera ia menghindar dan lari sekencang-kencangnya saat ketiga pria yang mengepungnya berusaha mengejar. Ia berlari tanpa arah, tak tahu mana jalan yang benar. Ia tak dapat kembali ke stasiun, Clotho siap menghadangnya di sana. Beberapa kali ia hampir tertangkap saat mencoba lari di antara bangunan tua di sekitarnya, membuatnya melepaskan tas berisi barang-barang pribadi yang sempat tertangkap oleh Orga.

"Sial!" Shani mengumpat keras. "Ke mana perginya dia?!"

"Tempat ini luas, kita harus berpencar!" Orga memberi saran.

"Oke, kau ke sana dan aku priksa ke sebelah sini." Ucap Shani, kemudian mereka pun mulai mencari ke setiap sudut.

Sementara itu Stellar sedang bersembunyi di sebuah gudang tua, tubuhnya gemetar dan air matanya menggenang. Ia berdoa agar pria-pria itu tidak menemukannya, ia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melarikan diri. Di saat seperti ini sosok sang kekasih muncul dalam pikirannya, membuat emosi yang meluap dalam hatinya semakin menjadi.

"Shinn..."

* * *

 _ **~ Stellar Loussier ~**_

* * *

Kedua mata _ruby_ itu perlahan terbuka, pemuda berambut hitam itu pun duduk dan memgusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Apa yang terjadi? Ia tertidur dengan TV masih menyala. Sudah berapa lama ia tidur? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia terbangun?

 _"Diperkirakan hujan tidak akan reda hingga malam hari, warga diharapkan untuk..."_

Shinn menyimak sekilas berita yang ditayangkan di TV, lalu ia menatap ke luar jendela apartemen. Benar saja, hujan deras sedang mengguyur kota. Awan hitam yang pekat pun menyelimuti langit, membuat sore ini terlihat seperti malam.

 _Tunggu dulu! Jam berapa sekarang?_ Shinn berpaling pada jam dindingnya, sekarang sudah jam 4 sore.

"Kenapa Stellar belum menghubungiku?" Shinn meraih ponselnya, menelpon sang kekasih. Namun telponnya tidak tersambung, sambutan berupa "Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif" yang justru ia terima.

"..." Shinn menaikkan alisnya, entah mengapa ia merasa cemas. Segera ia menelpon ke kediaman Loussier, berharap mendapat jawaban dari sang kekasih.

 _"Halo."_

"Paman?" Shinn kecewa, bukan Stellar yang mengangkat telponnya. "Paman, maaf. Ini aku, Shinn."

 _"Oh, Shinn? Ada apa, Nak?"_ Tanya tuan Loussier ramah. _"Bagaimana, kau suka hadiah dari Stellar?"_

"Hadiah?" Shinn yang ingin bertanya tentang keberadaan Stellar pun mengurungkan niatnya, teralihkan oleh pertanyaan tuan Loussier. "Hadiah apa, Paman?"

 _"Loh, Stellar belum memberikannya? Padahal dia sudah bekerja keras membuatnya untukmu sejak minggu lalu."_ Ujar tuan Loussier. _"Tadi pagi dia begitu bersemangat saat akan berangkat ke stasiun, dia bilang kau pasti akan sangat terkejut begitu melihatnha."_

Seketika itu juga kedua mata Shinn melebar, ia dapat menangkap maksud dari tuan Loussier dengan jelas. Stellar pergi ke PLANT untuk menemuinya, membuat kejutan untuknya. Tapi jika Stellar berangkat sejak pagi, seharusnya ia sudah sampai di sini sekarang. Belum lagi ponsel gadis itu tidak aktif, Shinn mulai berpikiran buruk tentang sang kekasih.

"Um, maaf, Paman. Aku harus pergi, nanti aku hubungi lagi." Shinn segera memutus sambungan telponnya, lalu membuka aplikasi lain. Dengan ponsel pintarnya Shinn melacak keberadaan ponsel sang kekasih, setidaknya keberadaan terakhir saat ponsel itu masih aktif.

"Stasiun Onogoro," Shinn bergegas memakai jaket dan mengambil kunci motornya, lalu melesat pergi menerjang hujan demi mencari keberadaan sang kekasih.

* * *

 _ **~ Shinn & Stellar ~**_

* * *

Stellar benar-benar terkejut saat sebuah petir menyambar dan membuat suara yang menggelegar. Sudah berapa lama ia bersembunyi di sana? Apa pria-pria tadi sudah pergi? Mungkin sudah, tapi sekarang badai ini yang menahannya. Stellar takut pada petir, sejak tadi ia menutup mata dan kedua telinganya. Doa terus terucap dalam hatinya, ia berharap seseseorang datang dan menolongnya. Ia sangat berharap sebuah keajaiban datang, membuat sang kekasih dapat menemukan dan membawanya pulang.

"Shinn... Shinn..." Air mata mulai mengalir, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Dinginnya angin pun mulai merasuk, membuat Stellar menggigil dalam kegelapan. "Shinn..."

* * *

 _ **~ Shinn X Stellar ~**_

* * *

"Stellar!" Shinn berteriak di tengah stasiun seperti orang gila, berlari ke sana-sini untuk mencari keberadaan sang kekasih. "Stell!"

"Hei, Nak!" Seorang pria berseragam menepuk bahu Shinn. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan buat keributan di sini."

"Maaf, Pak. Aku sedang mencari seseorang." Ucap Shinn. "Apa bapak melihat seorang wanita setinggi ini," Shinn menaikkan telapak tangan kanannya untuk menunjukkan tinggi Stellar. "Dengan rambut pirang?"

"Ada banyak gadis berambut pirang di sini sejak pagi Nak." Jawab sang petugas. "Coba jelaskan dengan lebih rinci."

"Oh tunggu." Shinn mengambil ponselnya. "Ini fotonya, Pak."

"Oh, ini gadis yang tersesat tadi siang." Terpancar secercah harapan pada mata _ruby_ Shinn. "Dia sempat bertanya padaku, tapi karena alamatnya tidak jelas aku tidak bisa menunjukkan jalan padanya."

"Lalu, dia pergi ke mana, Pak?" Shinn kembali cemas.

"Tunggu, coba kita tanya pada yang lain." Petugas itu membawa Shinn berkeliling stasiun, bertanya pada petugas dan beberapa orang yang selalu berada di stasiun.

"Tadi dia pergi dengan seorang pria," jelas seorang penjual makanan di lapangan parkir. "Dia pergi ke sana."

"Terima kasih." Tanpa menunggu lagi, Shinn berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan padanya. Sang petugas dan penjual makanan sempat memanggilnya, namun diacuhkan. Tanpa memperdulikan dinginnya angin, derasnya hujan dan gemuruh petir yang menyambar, Shinn mulai menelusuri kawasan gudang tua yang sudah tidak terpakai.

"Stellar!" Shinn kembali menyerukan nama sang kekasih, ia benar-benar sudah basah kuyup. "Stellar! Kau di mana?!" Suaranya terdengar stress, ia benar-benar takut jika Stellar mengalami hal buruk. "Stellar... Tolong, jawab aku..."

* * *

 _ **~ S x S ~**_

* * *

"Stellar..."

Stellar tersentak, kedua tangan menjauhi telinga. Sesaat yang lalu ia seakan mendengar suara sang kekasih, ia pun bangkit dan mencari tahu kebenarannya. Gadis bermata _maroon_ itu mulai berlari, mencari keberadaan sang kekasih. Meski mungkin yang ia dengar hanyalah hasil dari imajinasinya, tapi Stellar tetap ingin memastikan kebenarannya.

"Shinn!" Ia pun mulai berseru memanggil nama sang kekasih. "Shinn!"

"Stellar?" Shinn yang sempat tertunduk kini mengarahkan pandangan ke sekelilimg, berusaha mencari keberadaan sang kekasih. "Stellar!"

"Shinn!" Stellar tersenyum bahagia saat ia kembali mendengar suara sang kekasih, suara itu benar-benar nyata. "Shinn! Aku di sini!"

"Stellar" Shinn mulai kembali berlari, mencari keberadaan Stellar di antara deretan gudang tua yang menyerupai labirin. "Stellar!"

"Shinn!" Stellar kembali meneteskan air mata, namun kali ini merupakan air mata kebahagiaan. Ditemukannya sosok sang kekasih, dihampiri dan dipeluknya erat punggung sang kekasih. "Shinn...!"

"Ya Tuhan, Stellar!" Shinn segera berbalik dan memeluk sang kekasih. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatku hampir gila karena mencemaskanmu!"

"Maafkan aku..." Stellar masih memeluk erat sang kekasih di tengah derasnya hujan, isakan tangisnya pun pecah. "Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu, tapi aku..."

"Ssst!" Shinn mengecup puncak kepala Stellar, lalu membelai rambut pirangnya. "Nanti saja penjelasannya, kita ke apartemenku dulu, oke?"

Stellar hanya bisa mengangguk kecil untuk merespon sang kekasih.

* * *

 _ **~ Square ~**_

* * *

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, Stell." Shinn menyuguhkan secangkir susu hangat pada Stellar yang sedang duduk di sofa, lalu ia ikut duduk di samping gadis itu. "Tidak semua orang punya niat dan hati yang baik sepertimu."

"Maaf," Stellar mengangguk kecil. "Aku takkan mengulanginya, aku akan lebih berhati-hati jika berada di tempat asing."

Shinn tersenyum, lalu merangkul dan mengusap bahu sang kekasih. "Bagus, yang penting sekarang kau baik-baik saja." Ia menatap Stellar yang mengenakan kaos dan celana yang ia pinjamkan, merupakan suatu keberuntungan bahwa tetangganya memiliki seorang putri yang posturnya mirip dengan Stellar. "Tidak perlu memikirkan tasmu yang hilang, nanti akan kujelaskan pada Paman dan Bibi."

Stellar hanya mengangguk kecil, ia masih tertunduk murung.

"Hey, kenapa?" Shinn mencoba menghibur sang kekasih. "Kau sudah sampai di sini dengan selamat, apa kau tidak merasa senang sudah bertemu denganku?"

"Bukan begitu, Shinn!" Stellar menggeleng. "Aku hanya sedih karena aku justru membuat masalah di hari ulang tahunmu ini..."

"Hmm, benar juga..." Shinn menyangga dagunya. "Karena kau sudah membuat masalah, kau harus memberi hadiah yang spesial untukku!"

"Eh?" Stellar menatap Shinn sejenak, lalu ia memalingkan wajah yang mulai memerah. "Sebenarnya... Hadiah untukmu kusimpan di saku jaket, jadi hadiah itu masih ada."

"Huh?" Shinn terkejut mendengar pengakuan Stellar. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu ambil dan tunjukkan padaku sekarang!" Pintanya dengan senyum lebar di wajah.

Stellar mengangguk, lalu ia pergi dan mengambil hadiah yang sudah ia siapkan untuk sang kekasih. Untunglah hadiah tersebut dibungkus dengan rapi, lapisan plastik membuat kotak di dalamnya tetap kering. "I-ini, Shinn..."

Seperti anak-anak yang mendapat hadiah dari orangtuanya, Shinn dengan antusias mulai membuka hadiah tersebut. Didapatinya sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hitam dengan motif putih di dalamnya.

"Ini..." Shinn memperhatikan sapu tangan itu baik-baik.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri." Stellar berkata jujur, wajahnya memerah. "Memang hanya sapu tangan biasa, tapi kuharap kau menyukainya..."

"Square?" Shinn memperhatikan motif kotak-kotak berukuran besar dan tulisan "Square" di sudut sapu tangan. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Um, kau tahu nama kita sama-sama diawali dengan huruf S," Stellar mulai menjelaskan. "Jika inisial kita berdua ditulis sebagai pasangan akan menjadi SxS. Aku ingin menuliskan itu, tapi aku merasa kurang bagus karena terdengar seperti rumus persegi." Wajahnya kembali memerah. "Karena itulah aku menulis seperti itu, Square untuk persegi."

"..." Shinn sempat terdiam, lalu tawanya pun pecah.

"Shinn?" Stellar bingung menatap sang kekasih yang masih tertawa. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku..." Shinn menggeleng, ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku hanya senang, benar-benar senang." Ia menatap Stellar lekat-lekat. "Terima kasih, hadiah ini sangat indah, kau bahkan memberiku kejutan yang luar biasa sebelum bisa mendapatkannya."

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Stellar, ia masih cemas.

"Tentu saja, hadiah darimu adalah yang terbaik!" Ucap Shinn mantap. "Square untuk Shinn x Stellar!"

Shinn pun merangkul bahu sang kekasih, membuat gadis itu bersandar di dadanya. Perasaan hangat mengisi setiap sudut hati mereka, menikmati kebersamaan yang jarang mereka rasakan sejak kepergian Shinn ke PLANT. Stellar sangat bersyukur karena Shinn menyukai hadiah darinya, ia pun bersyukur karena hari ini berakhir dengan baik. Hanya satu yang belum ia lakukan hari ini...

"Shinn?" Stellar mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang kekasih lekat-lekat. "Selamat ulang tahun." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku sangat menyayangimu."

Shinn tertawa kecil, lalu mengecup dahi sang kekasih. "Terima kasih." Jawabnya lembut. "Dan aku pun sangat menyayangimu, Stellar."

* * *

 _ **~ Fin ~**_

* * *

 _Gimana menurut readers? Karya perdana Cyaaz yg sama skali g ada Athrun / Cagalli-nya. Hehe._

 _Semoga Square bisa jadi angin segar buat karya2 Cyaaz, semoga readers menyukainya._

 _Oke, sampai di sini saja._

 _Thanks & see ya!_


End file.
